hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrain
Category:Guide {| class="wikitable sortable" !style="text-align: center" colspan="3"|Terrain Type (Map tiles, In-game tiles) !style="text-align: center" |Maximum Speed !style="text-align: center" |Trees Found !style="text-align: center" |Bushes Found !style="text-align: center" |Foragables Found !style="text-align: center" |Creatures Found |- |Beach | | |Sprint |Pine |Sandthorn |Beach Salvage, Washed-up Bladderwrack, Sand |Walrus, Crab |- |Beech Grove | | |Run |Birch, Beech, Elm, Mulberry, Linden, Chestnut, Alder, Oak, Rowan, Bay Willow, Crabapple, Walnut, Hornbeam, Goldenchain, Pear, Apple |Boxwood, Caprifole, Elderberry, Blackcurrant, holly, Blackberry, Redcurrant, Crampbark, Sandthorn, Tundra Rose |Foragables |Animals |- |Blue Sod | | |Sprint |Linden, Birch, Whitebeam, Maple, Poplar, Hornbeam, Cherry, Birdcherry, Walnut, Spruce, Hazel, Fir, Beech |Caprifole, Crampbark, Blackthorn |Foragables |Animals |- |Bog | | |Wade/Walk |Pine, Larch |Bog-Myrtle |Lady's Mantle, Frog's Crown, Candleberry, Royal Toadstool, Waybroad |Creatures travel at regular speed over Bog Leeches collect on your body while standing in Bog Dragonfly, Frog, Leech, Toad |- |Cave | | |Sprint |None |Poppycaps, Witherstand |Stalagmites occur naturally in caves Cavebulb, Glimmermoss, Stalagoom |Trolls Have a small chance of spawning in caves while Mining Bat, Rat |- |Cloud Range | | |Sprint |Alder, Aspen, Pine, Oak, Elm, Willow, Beech, Mulberry, goldenchain, Chestnut, Crabapple |Bushes |Foragables |Animals |- |Deep Tangle | | |Run | | | | |- |Deep Water | | |Swim/Crawl |None |None |Water can be collected from Deep Water Fishing |None |- |Dirt | | |Sprint |None |None |Naturally occuring patches of dirt contain Acre Clay Tangled Bramble, Thorny Thistle |None |- |Dry Flat | | |Sprint |Ash, Cedar, Laurel |Bushes |Foragables |Animals |- |Fen | | |Wade/Walk |Pine, Willow |Hawthorn |Lady's Mantle, Frog's Crown, Candleberry, Royal Toadstool, Waybroad |Creatures travel at regular speed over Fen Leeches collect on your body while standing in Fen Dragonfly, Frog, Leech, Toad |- |Flower Meadow | | |Sprint |Crabapple, Willow, Bay Willow, Goldenchain, Sweetgum, Beech, Plum, Pear, Rowan, Cedar, Apple, Alder |Caprifole, Blackberry, Bittersweet Nightshade, Holly, Gooseberry, Hawthorn, Tibast, Crampbark |Yarrow, Dandelion, Wild Windsown Weed, Morels, Clover |Auroch, Rabbit, Ladybug |- |Grass | | |Sprint |Trees |Bushes |Foragables |Animals |- |Greens Ward | | |Sprint |Trees |Bushes |Foragables |Animals |- |Hard Steppe | | |Sprint |Larch, Spruce, Pine, Elm, Linden, Fir, Willow, Alder, Yew, Birch |Sandthorn, Holly |Clover, Wild Windsown Weed |Rabbit, Horse, - |Highground | | |Sprint | | | | |- |Leaf | | |Run |[[Rowan, Linden, Cherry, Alder, Sallow, Elm, Walnut, Birch, Beech, Birdcherry, King's Oak, Hazel |Bushes |Foragables |Animals |- |Leaf Patch | | |Run |Birch, Elm, Beech, Whitebeam, Birdcherry, Mulberry, Alder, Oak, Poplar, Linden, Maple, Conker, Bay Willow, Cherry, Chestnut, Hornbeam |Blackcurrant, Redcurrant, Raspberry, Tundra Rose, Bittersweet Nightshade, Elderberry, Blackthorn, Caprifole, Crampbark, Boxwood |Foragables |Animals |- |Lichen Wold | | |Sprint | | | | |- |Moor | | |Sprint |Hornbeam, Walnut, Sallow, Maple, Birch, Birdcherry, Rowan, Ash, Poplar, Cherry, Whitebeam, Linden |Raspberry, Caprifole, Blackthorn, Arrowwood |Foragables |Animals |- |Pine Barren | | |Sprint | | | | |- |Plowed Dirt | | |Sprint |None |None |Crops can be planted on Plowed Dirt |None |- |Red Plain | | |Sprint |Sweetgum, Ash, Hazel, Juniper, Cypress, Pine, Aspen, Plum, Larch, Buckthorn, Laurel, Spruce, Cedar, Cork, Elm |Bushes |Clover, Dandelion, Waybroad, Morels, Wild Windsown Weed, Lady's Mantle |Horse, Rat, Fox, Rabbit |- |Root Bosk | | |Run |Beech, Fir, Ash, Birch, Oak, Spruce, Apple, Alder, Sallow, Sweetgum, Rowan, Willow, Plum, Buckthorn, Mulberry |Arrowwood, Hawthorn, Spindleberry, Black Currant, Red Currant, Tundra Rose, Caprifole, Dogrose, Holly, Elderberry, Tibast, Bittersweet Nightshade |Giant Puffball, Blackberry, Morels, Chantrelles, Bloated Bolete, Stinging Nettle, Wild Windsown Weed, Lingonberry, Spindly Taproot, Yellowfeet, Rustroot |Hedgehog, Squirrel, Badger, Toad, Ant Hill, Fox, Boar, Frog, Auroch (Rarely), Mouflon (Rarely) |- |Shady Copse | | |Run | | | | |- |Shallow Water | | |Wade/Walk |None |None |Water can be collected from Shallow Water Fishing,River Pearl Mussel, Gray Clay, Peculiar Flotsam |Creatures travel at regular speed over Shallow Water |- |Sombre Bramble | | |Run | | | | |- |Swamp | | |Wade/Walk |Willow, Bay Willow |Bittersweet Nightshade |Lady's Mantle, Frog's Crown, Candleberry, Royal Toadstool, Waybroad |Creatures travel at regular speed over Swamp Leeches collect on your body while standing in Swamp Dragonfly, Frog, Leech, Toad |-